1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to timers and alarms. In particular, the invention relates to alarms for warning people when is time to take medicine.
2. Description of Related Art
Many people take prescription drugs that must be taken on a prescribed schedule. It is sometimes difficult to remember that schedule, especially if the person is taking several different medicines that are on different schedules. Therefore, several devices have been designed to remind people when it is time to take their medicine.
Of course, the ordinary alarm clock can be used for this purpose. That involves setting the alarm clock to go off when it is time for the next dose. However, when the alarm is shut off, the clock must then be reset to go off when it is time for the next dose.
Some medication devices have been designed using digital technology. However, such devices are sometimes difficult to use, especially for older people. Unfortunately, older people are the people who most often need medication devices. Therefore, there was still a need for a simple, easy to use medication reminder.